The Knife Game- KHR Version
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Reborn forces the tenth generation Vongola family to play the knife game. One-Shot


**I do not own KHR!**

**o-o-o**

"Dame-Tsuna, I have a new game for you," Reborn said, smirking his sadistic smile.

"HIIE! I don't want to play!" Tsunayoshi Sawada protested.

"If you don't play, you will run 5,000 times around Nanimori."

"HIIE!"

"The game is called the Knife Game! I'll show you." Reborn started to play, picking up the knife.

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP  
Im picking up the speed  
And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"

Reborn went fast and never hit his hand once.

"I will die!" Tsuna exclaimed, freaking out.

"Your turn."

Tsuna cried and went extremely slowly.

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP  
Im picking up the speed  
And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"

It wasn't until the beginning of the song that he nicked his fingers and by the end, his hand was bleeding like crazy. Tsuna fainted at the sight.

**o-o-o**

**Gokudera…**

Reborn has told everyone to play this game.

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP  
Im picking up the speed  
And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"

Gokudera failed right at the end when Bianchi walked by. He cut his hand when he passed out.

**o-o-o**

**Yamamoto…**

Yamamoto was smiling and laughing loudly.

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP  
Im picking up the speed  
And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"

Yamamoto, being a swordsman, didn't cut his fingers and kept playing in-between laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Yamamoto said.

**o-o-o**

**Lambo…**

Lambo didn't have any fingers…

**o-o-o**

**Chrome…**

Chrome wasn't told for safety.

**o-o-o**

**Mukuro…**

"Kufufufu!" Mukuro laughed out while playing this game.

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP  
Im picking up the speed  
And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed (kufufufu)"

The Pineapple didn't cut himself, much to some people's disappointment. They wanted some pineapple slices.

**o-o-o**

**Ryohei…**

"EXTREEEEEMMMMMEEEEE!" Ryoehei screamed out while playing the game.

"OH, I HAVE ALL MY EXTREME FINGERS, THE EXTREME KNIFE GOES EXTREME CHOP EXTREME CHOP EXTREME CHOP

IF I EXTREAMLY MISS THE EXTREME SPACES IN BETWEEN, MY EXTREME FINGERS WILL EXTREMLY COME OFF

AND IF I EXTREAMLY HIT MY EXTREME FINGERS, THE EXTREME BLOOD WILL EXTREAMLY COME OUT

BY ALL THE SAME, I PLAY THE EXTREME GAME, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IS'S EXTREAMLY ABOUT

OH, EXTREME CHOP, EXTREME CHOP, EXTREME CHOP, EXTREME CHOP, EXTREME CHOP, EXTREME CHOP

I'M PICKING UP THE EXTREME SPEED

AND IF I EXTREAMLY HIT MY EXTREME FINGERS, MY EXTREME HAND WILL START TO EXTREAMLY BLEED, TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei was going faster then Reborn and cut his hand pretty badly because he didn't see where he was going.

**o-o-o**

**Hibari…**

Hibari was to cool to play such childish games.


End file.
